Benutzer Diskussion:Avatar
Siehe Beantragung einer Wiki-Adoption um Adminrechte für ein inaktives Wiki zu beantragen. Siehe hier um ein Spotlight zu beantragen. ---- Anfragen dieser Art bitte nicht auf diese Diskussionsseite stellen. Video add-button und Anmelde probleme Also, ich hab so eben festgestellt das der Video add-button im Graphischen Editor bei mir funktioniert, jedoch nicht, wenn ich in den Quelltext umschalte, mit dem ich Hauptsächlich arbeite. Abgesehn davon hab ich in letzter zeit oft einen Fehler bei der Anmeldung. Mir wird oftmals nach dem Login ein fehler gemeldet und sobald ich im Browser die Aktualisierung anklicke, bin ich plötzlich eingeloggt... schöne grüße [[User:Yuuki|'Yuuki']] (Talk) Rezepte Wiki 16:07, 4. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :Ah, vielen Dank für die Fehlerbeschreibung. Jetzt kann ich es nachvollziehen. Fehler aufgenommen und weitergeleitet. Der Anmelde-Fehler tritt bei dir häufiger auf? Durch eine Fehlkonfiguration ist es leider gestern für einige Zeit zu diesem Phänomen gekommen, aber normalerweise sollte das nicht passieren. --Avatar 19:07, 4. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ::Also Heute ist der Fehler schon zwei mal aufgetreten. Und was momentan auch nicht so ganz passt ist, wenn ich eine Seite anlege, diese Speichere, kommt die Meldung "Diese Seite ist noch nicht vorhanden" und der Inhalt ist auch Flöten -aber wenn ich auf den Zurückbutton geh, komm ich glücklichweise wieder in den Quellcode und wenn cih auf browser aktualisieren geh ist es quasi eine 50:50 chance ob die Seite vorhanden ist oder ich alles neu schreiben muss ^^;; Das hatte ich die Letzten Tage auch mehrmals, wobei ich dachte das läge an meinem PC weil ich zu viele Programme offen hatte, aber diesesmal ist es nicht an meinem PC gewesen, also liegt das problem wohl irgendwo anders. [[User:Yuuki|'Yuuki']] (Talk) Rezepte Wiki 10:54, 5. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :::Noch ne kleinigkeit wegen Bugs. Wenn ich im Rezepte wiki über den ein bild einfüge, sieht das im Quelltext so aus --> :Gegrillter Lachs.jpg|thumb|250px|right|Lachs direkt vom Grill auf einer Platte angerichtet]] . Am Anfang fehlen die [[ und der Placeholder wird auch nicht ersetzt [[User:Yuuki|'Yuuki']] (Talk) Rezepte Wiki 17:20, 5. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Commonist 0.4.1 Das Login geht wieder, anscheinend lädt er auch hoch, schreibt aber dann auf der Galerieseite einen Fehler "unknown action", das war's. Ich habe es mal auf der entsprechenden Seite bei Commons gelistet. Könnte das an der MediaWiki-Version liegen? Lt. Info ist MediaWiki 1.16+ erforderlich. Grüße --Eva K. tell me about it 11:23, 18. Apr. 2010 (UTC) : Das Foto-Wiki läuft noch unter MW 1.15.3. Ist ein individuelles Update auf 1.16 möglich, oder geht das nur zentral für alle Wikias? --Eva K. tell me about it 12:00, 19. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::Aus unserer Sicht ist das Problem nicht durch eine Änderung von Code bei Wikia entstanden - zumindest ist es uns nicht möglich anhand der verfügbaren Daten eine betreffende Änderung zu identifizieren. Sobald ich etwas Zeit finde, setzte ich mich mal mit dem Entwickler des Commonist in Verbindung - vielleicht kann eine solche Kommunikation dazu beitragen, a) das Problem zu beheben und b) in Zukunft eine Unterstützung zu vereinfachen. --Avatar 10:05, 26. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::: Seine Antwort an mich per Mail war ganz eindeutig, daß es an der alten MediaWiki-Version läge. Ich habe damit keine vernünftig handhabbare Lösung mehr für das Hochladen mehrerer Bilder, da die von Haus aus angebotenen Lösungen für mich eine regelrechte Zumutung darstellen. Ein auf Fotografie ausgerichtetes Wiki lebt nun mal von Bildern, die möglichst effizient hochgeladen werden sollten, und nicht von umfangreichen Textwüsten, die einfach per Editor zusammengehackt werden. Ich bin daher über deine Antwort mehr als verärgert, ich fühle mich hingehalten und mit einem „wir sind für nichts verantwortlich“ abgespeist. --Eva K. tell me about it 10:39, 27. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Da ich bisher keine Antwort von dir bekommen habe, gehe ich davon aus, daß ein Update nicht gewollt ist und Du beauftragt wurdest, mich entsprechend abzuwimmeln. --Eva K. tell me about it 21:58, 29. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :Bitte Box oben rechts auf dieser Seite beachten. Danke für die E-Mail-Kommunikation, die du mir weitergeleitet hast. Ich werde noch mal mit ihm direkt sprechen. Ein MediaWiki-Update wird zentral durchgeführt - konkret nutzt Wikia aber jeweils mit kurzer Verzögerung (die notwendig ist, um die Software-Änderungen einzupflegen) die jeweils letzte aktuelle Version. Es gibt aber noch keine fertige MediaWiki Version von 1.16, nur eine zweite Beta. --Avatar 08:01, 30. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Da ich davon ausgehe, daß das Thema unter „ferner liefen“ abgehandelt wird, betrachte ich das FW als für mich so gut wie nicht mehr nutzbar, vor allem nicht als Alternative zu Flickr und Fotocommunity. Ich find's übrigens schon bedauerlich, daß Du deine Bilder bei Flickr einstellst, statt das FW zu benuzen. Leider machen das auch noch andere Leute insbesondere aus dem WP-Umfeld so, so kann ich mir natürlich bei der Werbetrommel die Finger wundklopfen und komme doch auf keinen grünen Zweig. Kein Wunder, daß ihr das FW als vernachlässigbare Nische einstuft, wenn die Wikia-Mitarbeiter selbst dem ausweichen. Wenn Du das als „sozialen Druck“ empfindest, liegst Du genau richtig. Grüße --Eva K. tell me about it 12:55, 12. Mai 2010 (UTC) :Hier werden aus meiner Sicht gerade eine Menge Dinge vermengt. Ohne sie im Einzelnen aufzufiedeln nur ein paar Stränge: :*FotoWiki als Alternative zu Flickr: Sehe ich nicht. Die beiden Projekte sind für mich (von beiden Seiten betrachtet) keine Alternative, sondern orthogonal zueinander. :*Ich als Privatperson (meine Bildernutzung) vs. Verhalten von Wikia. :*Die Ziele, die ich mit der Einstellung meiner Bilder bei Flickr verbinde, sind im FW überhaupt nicht möglich (und auch nicht angebracht). :*Die Darstellung eines Wikia Wikis als "vernachlässigbare Nische" vs. der Priorisierung von Bugs in einem allumfassenden Bugtracker. :*... und noch eine Menge Dinge mehr. :Aber um nochmal konkret zu werden, wozu ich das FotoWiki tatsächlich gerne nutzen würde (und das in der Vergangenheit auch mehrfach schon vorhatte) und wofür es IMHO hervorragend im Gegensatz zu Flickr geeignet ist: Ich würde gerne Fotos von mir einstellen und die von den FWlern kritisieren lassen und mir Tipps zur Verbesserung und/oder Nachbearbeitung geben lassen, denen ich dann versuchen würde nachzukommen um tatsächlich mal bessere Bilder zu schießen. Das ist aber ganz klar eine Sache die ich in meiner Freizeit machen würde - und die erlaubt es mir momentan schlicht einfach nicht. --Avatar 13:16, 12. Mai 2010 (UTC) :: Ich sehe das FW sehr wohl als Alternative zu Flickr. Das war mal der Gedanke dahinter, eine eigenständige und relativ unabhängige Fotogemeinschaft aufzubauen, als wir das in Leben gerufen haben. Nur daß ich seit zwei Monaten nur noch Bilder einzeln hochladen kann und mir deshalb überlege, die Sache sterben zu lassen, weil ich keine Unterstütung bekomme, sondern nur hinhaltende Worte. --Eva K. tell me about it 09:25, 2. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :::Folgenden Bugreport submitte ich jetzt an den Autor: :::Commonist sends wrong token value (reported by API) ::: :::While logging-in Commonist v0.4.10 sends two requests to MW API: one to get login token and second to perform login (using that token). Token generated during the first request is returned by API and stored in session. ::: :::Unfortunately session is not maintained between those two requests so each time MW generates different tokens resulting with "NeedToken" message from API. Commonist doesn't send any cookies to maintain MW session. :::Wenn er das fixt, dann sollte der Commonist wieder funktionieren. --Avatar 09:39, 2. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :::: Danke, das sieht ja sehr konkret aus. Hoffen wir, daß er sich drauf einläßt. --Eva K. tell me about it 22:11, 3. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Das Foto-Wikia war von Anfang an als Konkurrenz bzw. Alternative zur Fotocommunity, Flickr usw. geplant, das war damals der Grundgedanke. Ohne Commonist ist das jedoch recht mühselig bis unmöglich. Unenzyklopädisches Materiel, HowTo, Fotos die einfach nur schön sind, Kunst oder was jemand dafür hält - all dies soll ins Fotowiki. Nicht in die Fotocommunity, wo man nach 10 Bildern blechen soll. Nicht nach Flickr, wo Urheberrechte und Lizenzen von niemandem beachtet werden. Nicht nach Picasa, wo man auf die Google-Software angewiesen ist. Daß wir noch meilenweit davon entfernt sind, auch nur annähernd in die Nähe der großen Portale zu rücken, wissen wir alle. Aber das muß nicht so bleiben. --RalfR 11:12, 7. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Ich habe jetzt auf der Startseite des FW unmißverständlich klar gemacht, daß das FW aufgrund mangelhafter Hochlademöglichkeiten vorerst brach liegt. --Eva K. tell me about it 10:06, 19. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Still alive: 710 Mails in 104 Minuten. Neuer Rekord! Hi Tim! Derzeit bin ich zwar (vorläufig noch) auf Wikia-Urlaub, doch als ich vorhin die Mails abgerufen hatte, staunte ich nicht schlecht. Zwischen 0:57 Uhr und 8:39 Uhr sind in drei Sessions 710(!) Mails in mein Postfach eingetroffen, von Wikianswers-Seiten, die ich in der Beobachtungsliste hatte und durch dein(?) Verschiebe-Skript umsortiert wurden. Du hast den Jackpot geknackt! Gratuliere! http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100624091044/neuwiki/images/f/fb/Winner.gif Dabei fiel mir auf, dass ich die Fragen nun nicht mehr beobachten (verfolgen) kann, da sie in einem anderen Wiki liegen und dort nicht auf der Liste stehen. Lässt sich das irgendwie ändern? Auch scheint es in den Answers-Wikis wohl keine Funktion zu geben, mit der sich Fragen (wie bisher) auf die Beobachtungsliste setzen lassen, ohne den Beitrag zu bearbeiten. Ist das beabsichtigt? Nachtrag: Wurde bei diesen Verschiebe-Aktionen eigentlich berücksichtigt, dass die Antworten nicht selten eingebundene Vorlagen und/oder Dateien enthalten? Gruß, 10:01, 24. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :Nicht schlecht, die Mail-Flut tut mir natürlich leid. Die Beobachtung der Fragen ist bei der Verschiebeaktion leider nicht berücksichtigt worden (unabhängig davon ob das technisch möglich ist, war das schlichtweg ein Punkt, der ich nicht bedachte habe). Die Idee hinter der Verschiebung ist, dass wir relativ genau feststellen konnten, dass der größte Teil der Nutzer auf eine Fachgebiet beschränkt arbeitet - so dass wir die größten Kategorien entsprechend extrahiert haben. Vorlage wurden dabei berücksichtigt. Auch die Beobachtungsfunktion ist einem Skin-Redesign zum Opfer gefallen, nachdem festzustellen war, dass nur ein minimaler Prozent der Leser sie nutzt. Ich schaue mal, ob es nicht eine Alternative gibt, sie auf Wunsch (z.B. per Benutzer-CSS) wiederherzustellen. --Avatar 11:33, 6. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ::Danke dir. Könntest du vielleicht gerade hier nochmal kurz Bescheid geben, wenn du ein Ergebnis zu deinen Recherchen hast? Wäre nett. Gruß, 06:33, 9. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Bug? Mir ist es schon mehrmals passiert das eines der wikis in denen ich Admin bin, der Skin nach einer Speicherung plötzlicih weiß war. Das leeren der Cache hat nichts geändert, nur das Bearbeiten (öffnen) der MediaWiki:Monaco.css und das Speichern dieser hat mir den Skin zurück gebracht. Grüßle [[User:Yuuki|'Yukii']] [[User_Talk:Yuuki| (T)]] [[w:c:de.informatiker| Die Informatiker]] 16:46, 13. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :Edit: Im übrigen ist das Gelbekästchen und der Banner oben auf MtaÄ Diskussionsseite mit dem Text "Im Moment nicht verfügbar für eine nicht bekannte Zeitspanne" ein wenig irritierend. Man soll sich an jemanden wenden, der für eine nicht bekannte Zeitspanne nicht verfügbar ist? [[User:Yuuki|'Yukii']] [[User_Talk:Yuuki| (T)]] [[w:c:de.informatiker| Die Informatiker]] 16:49, 13. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :: Hi Yuuki. Das ist ganz normal. Aehnliche Probleme haben wir auch in Wikipedia mit den gesichteten Versionen, oder auch seltender mit Skins. Die Bugs lassen sich einfach nicht verhindern ;-) Tim (SVG) 09:53, 14. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :::Hi, man hat mich gebeten einen Bug zu melden. Hier ist die Seite wo ich nach dem Bug gefragt habe. Ich weis selber nicht mehr genau worum es ging aber auf der Seite ists ja beschrieben.--Lardreth Dairahn 10:28, 26. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :::: Ich habe noch einen Bug entdeckt, glaube ich. Hier die Forenseite dazu.--Lardreth Dairahn 19:03, 26. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Please blockade msnhinet8 Please blockade msnhinet8, he was spam in the 香港網路大典 66.147.242.165 05:17, 31. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ::=(Hong Kong's Netzmeister)^^ 14:38, 6. Sep. 2010 (UTC) News in Hauptseite integrieren Hallo Avatar! Wir versuchen gerade, im Phileassons Geheimis-Wiki die News auf die Hauptseite zu bringen, nur funktioniert das nicht ganz so wie gewünscht. Den einzigen Unterschied zu funktionierenden Newsseiten, der mir auffiel ist, dass News-Archiv bei uns eine Seite und keine Projektseite ist. Was machen wir falsch? Gorbalad 18:22, 17. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :: Hi bin eigentlich nicht mehr da, aber noch mal eben fix geguckt. - wen du den (DynamicPageList) Tag meinst... der ist denke ich nicht "in activ". Warum macht Ihr nicht einfach einen Blognews? Grüßchen 01:07, 18. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :::Wir wollten das eigentlich so wie im Drakensang2-Wiki machen, und dort funktioniert es ja auch. Gorbalad 07:44, 18. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ::::Das liegt einzig und allein daran, dass dort sowie in drakensang.wikia.com DPL aktiviert ist. Blogs sind eine einfachere, weniger serverbelastende und dadurch schnellere Alternative. Marc-Philipp (Talk) 10:17, 18. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :::::Danke, das bestätigt einerseits meine Vermutung, dass nur eine Kleinigkeit fehlt, und liefert andererseits eine Begründung, warum wir das mittels Blog machen sollten. Mal sehen, wie das geht. Gorbalad 14:26, 18. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ::Mehr über die Blogaufbau-Tags findest du im Hilfe wiki unter Hilfe:Blog-Artikel, falls du mal nicht weist ob die angegebenen Tags auch in deinem Wiki aktiv sind, kannst du übrigens auch mal hier nachschauen, falle das du noch nicht wustest. - Dann mal viel Erfolg 17:02, 18. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :::Danke für die Links, die beschreiben aber eigentlich nur wie man Benutzer-Blogs macht (wenn ich das richtig verstanden habe) - ich würde da aber eigentlich anonyme, 'offizielle' Neuigkeiten reinpacken, eben in der wie im Drakensang2-Wiki News-Archiv. Ohne Namensnennung, ohne Avatar-Bildchen, ... Wenn das mittels Blog auch geht, soll es mir recht sein - am Besten wär ein Link zu einem Wiki, das die News so macht. Gorbalad 19:02, 18. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Gorbalad: Wenn du möchtest, kann ich es bei euch "genauso" wie im Drakensang2-Wiki einrichten. --Avatar 16:41, 31. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Problem mit Grafischen Editor Egal in welchem Wiki ich auch immer, ich den grafischen Editor verwende um Links zu setzen, bekomme ich keine Direkte auswahl der Vorhandenen seiten sondern nur ein kurzer englischer Text erscheint mit: *Page exists *Page does not exist und der Text ist Englisch o.O [[User_Talk:Yuuki|'Yukii (T)']][[w:c:de.finalfantasyxiv| FFXIV]]~[[w:c:de.support|'Support']] 11:18, 1. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :Mörks. Danke für den Hinweis. Die Änderung ist seit dem letzten Code-Update vom Mittwoch drin - ich hab jetzt zweimal angefangen, die entsprechenden Stellen anzupassen, bin aber jedes Mal abgelenkt worden und es ist in Vergangenheit geraten :-(. Ist bis nächste Woche gefixt. --Avatar 13:59, 4. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Pfeil-hoch Gadget Hi, kannst du bitte, wenn du einen Moment Zeit hast, das Pfeil-hoch Gadget im Vereins-Wiki aktivieren? LG Lady-Whistler - Community (Talk|Count) 06:40, 15. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :Soeben erledigt. --Avatar 16:55, 21. Sep. 2010 (UTC) ::Leider funktioniert es nicht. Der Reiter zum aktivieren unter Einstellungen ist nicht vorhanden. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20090812184630/vereins/images/a/ad/Help.gif LG Lady-Whistler - Community (Talk|Count) 08:59, 23. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Neuer Look Hi Avatar! Ich habe gerade mein Wiki (http://de.fantaworld.wikia.com/wiki/Fantasiewelten_Wiki klicklick) auf den neuen Look umgestellt und habe ein Problem, auf die ich nirgends in all den Hilfe-Artikeln zum neuen Look eine Antwort finden kann: Artikel mit einer Tabelle sehen FURCHTBAR aus (http://de.fantaworld.wikia.com/wiki/Terranische_Union Beispiel)! Kann man diese Leiste rechts irgendwie verändern?? (Verkleinern, ganz weg damit?) Ich hoffe es jedenfalls... -- SirJacqueline :Soweit ich weiß, wird sich dort erstmal nichts ändern. Ich würde dir Empfehlen die Tabelle einfach ein wenig kleiner zu gestalten vom Breitenformat her. Ich kann dein Problem komplett nachvollziehen - mir geht es in meinen Wikis auch nicht besser - mit dem neuen Skin büsst man leider und dummerweise ziemlich viel Artikelraum ein [[User_Talk:Yuuki|'Yukii (T)']][[w:c:de.finalfantasyxiv| FFXIV]]~[[w:c:de.support|'Support']] 18:39, 17. Okt. 2010 (UTC) ::Danke für die Antwort. Könnte jemand das mit der Tabellenbearbeitung übernehmen? Ich bin da nicht so bewandert... Außerdem habe ich ein Problem bei der Bearbeitung dieses Artikels... Hoffe, dass mir da jemand helfen kann! --SirJacqueline :::Die Tabellen kann ich dir Tage die anpassen - was ist dein Problem bei den "Terraner" artikel? [[User_Talk:Yuuki|'Yukii (T)']][[w:c:de.finalfantasyxiv| FFXIV]]~[[w:c:de.support|'Support']] 14:21, 18. Okt. 2010 (UTC) ::::Danke. Bei Terraner wird bei Bearbeitung die Tabelle völlig verändert, so dass Form der Tabelle und Farbe des Bildes irgendwie ganz anders aussehen (bei der Vorschau), als sie sollten. Ich glaube das hängt damit zusammen, dass ich nicht sofort in den Quelltextmodus komme, wenn ich bearbeite... SirJacqueline :::Ich persönlich kann jetzt keinen Unterschied zwischen Vorschau an sicht und normaler Ansicht feststellen [[User_Talk:Yuuki|'Yukii (T)']][[w:c:de.finalfantasyxiv| FFXIV]]~[[w:c:de.support|'Support']] 14:49, 18. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :::: Bei mir wird die Tabelle zweimal so breit angezeigt wie normale und anstatt des Bildes der beiden Menschen steht dort: Bildbreite250px --SirJacqueline :::*Ich hab die Tabelle auf 300px in der vorlage verkleinert und im Artikel das Bild auf 250px festgesetzt - nun schaut das ganze besser aus [[User_Talk:Yuuki|'Yukii (T)']][[w:c:de.finalfantasyxiv| FFXIV]]~[[w:c:de.support|'Support']] 14:56, 18. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :::*Also das problem kann ich nicht nachvollziehen - bei mir sieht das ganze ganz in ordnung aus. Schon mal deine Cache vom Browser geleert? [[User_Talk:Yuuki|'Yukii (T)']][[w:c:de.finalfantasyxiv| FFXIV]]~[[w:c:de.support|'Support']] 14:59, 18. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :::*Tabelle: Danke! Terraner: Auch nach Cacheleerung unverändert... SirJacqueline :*Gerne doch ^^ Unverändert... Was für einen Browser benutzt du? Denn auch hier zuhause kann ich das Problem nicht nachvollziehen... [[User_Talk:Yuuki|'Yukii (T)']][[w:c:de.finalfantasyxiv| FFXIV]]~[[w:c:de.support|'Support']] 18:23, 18. Okt. 2010 (UTC) ::*Hab mal was ausprobiert, hat sich bei dir was geändert? [[User_Talk:Yuuki|'Yukii (T)']][[w:c:de.finalfantasyxiv| FFXIV]]~[[w:c:de.support|'Support']] 18:26, 18. Okt. 2010 (UTC) *Browser: IE Funktioniert jetzt! Danke! Könntest du bitte auch noch die Vorlage:Krieg "verdünnen"? --SirJacqueline zugriff quellcode Hi Tim, Benutze wechselweise das neue Layout, kann aber in meine Glossar bei dem Buchstaben Sa-Si und Sk-Sz nicht mehr auf den Quellcode zugreifen. Bei anderen Seiten funktioniert alles. Nun weiß ich nicht ob der Fehler bei mir liegt??? Gruss Waldheinz 17:00, 17. Okt. 2010 (UTC) ::Hi ich habe bei deinem Wiki absolut keinen Durchblick, auch mit Monobook oder Monaco. Es ist dermaßen unlogisch aufgebaut das ich keinen Plan habe wo was ist :( Dennoch scheint mir alles zu funktionieren? (soweit ich das beurteilen kann) Grüßchen 17:10, 17. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :::Also ich kann das "problem" nicht nachvollziehen - ich komme in beiden ohne probleme in den Quellcode [[User_Talk:Yuuki|'Yukii (T)']][[w:c:de.finalfantasyxiv| FFXIV]]~[[w:c:de.support|'Support']] 18:37, 17. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Hilfe mit dem neuen Look Hallo, an wen kann ich mich wenden, wenn ich das layout meines wikis(http://de.walchow.wikia.com/wiki/Walchow_Productions_Wiki) innerhalb des "Neuen Looks" wieder meinem alten angleichen will?--The Walchow Man 19:47, 22. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :Die Seite Forum:Hilfe beim Übergang zum neuen Look ist als erste Anlaufstelle gedacht. Falls sich dort in absehbarer Zeit niemand finden sollte, sag' mir bitte nochmal Bescheid. Danke. --Avatar 20:31, 22. Okt. 2010 (UTC) 79.228.126.7 Ich hoffe dieser User ist für seine Vandalierung beikm Herr der Ringe Portal gesperrt wurden und zwar für alle wikis. Weil so was ähnliches hatten wir schon mal mit einem unbekannten User. Vieleicht hat er etwas gegen unser wiki. Ich hoffe du kannst ihn global sperren bevor er wieder zuschlägt und Monate später wieder kommt.Der Waldläufer 13:29, 23. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :Das ist eine dynamisch vergebene Dial-Up-IP. Eine Sperre länger als 3 Tage macht also keinen Sinn (weil sie den falschen treffen würde). Falls es wirklich größere Probleme gibt, können wir das Wiki auf "nur angemeldete Benutzer dürfen editieren" umstellen - das würde ich aber wirklich nur empfehlen, wenn nix anderes mehr möglich ist. --Avatar 16:11, 26. Okt. 2010 (UTC) "de" entfernen bitte Hallo Avatar kannst du bitte http://de.zillertal.wikia.com > http://zillertal.wikia.com ändern? Gruß j--Uptojoe 15:51, 26. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :...und schon passiert. --Avatar 16:14, 26. Okt. 2010 (UTC)